Fuck BG
Fuck BG is a song by crumbside rapper TheOmegaLoser released in the summer of 2017, it's a diss track primarily aimed at BrokenGamezHD over the fallout from the criticism he received for his new podcast. In the track Omega calls out numerous figures, mostly people on the Weapon Wheel Podcast but it is suggested there are shots at others. Background In may of 2017 TheOMEGALoser started his own podcast called the "Omega Cast", to potentially rival the Weapon Wheel Podcast. It was a topical show in which a panel would discuss a range of different subjects from gaming to anime, for example in an early episode the cast were giving a live commentary on the newest episode of the series Dragon Ball Super. The series was short lived however and was ended after a mere 3-5 episodes, Omega eventually deleting all episodes. The issue began on episode 94 of the weapon Wheel Podcast in which BG was giving a shout out to some of the other podcasts he endorses, namely Press Start Podcast and the TXR Podcast when he is told by BlackBond to give a shout out to Omega's new podcast. BG immediately refused, citing that it wasn't out of disrespect for Omega but simply because he hadn't listened to it yet. Despite this many took issue with how he handled the exchange, notably Omega who responded in kind. Content The lyrics to the song contain a mixture of emotions from Omega. He talks jokingly about BrokenGamezHD, calling him various names such as "Bitch" and "Emo" though he does occasionally strike a more serious tone. In one part of the song Omega points out the hypocrisy of BG's refusal to endorse him since Omega has been supporting him for a lengthy period of time. As well as criticizing BG Omega also takes shots at JimmyB Gaming, though the reasons why aren't entirely clear, it's most likely to do with the fact he decided to diss the whole podcast instead of just BG. There's also a point in which Omega takes a shot at one "GB", which could be a reference to fellow rapper Gamingbuzz1, though the two aren't known to have any beef. Full lyrics Music Video The video begins with Omega pulling up to a desert. The rest of it features him dancing around in the middle of nowhere in nothing but a T-shirt and briefs with a duvet and black bin liner implied to contain the body of BrokenGamezHD, there are also occasionally flashes to Omega dancing in his bedroom. The video of course appears to imply that he has murdered BrokenGamezHD, not just lyrically but physically. It eventually ends with Omega dumping BG's "Body" in the sand and hopping back into the car before ordering whoever he is with to leave quickly. Reception Fuck BG received a warm reception from many in the community, even BrokenGamezHD himself gave Omega props and said he liked the song. Some in the Dracord were noted for saying the song was an example of Omegas potential, and citing it as a reason he should attempt a serious rap career. The video amassed 10,000 views overtime and is still one of his most popular hits. Aftermath The song and video itself ended up contributing to Omega's later beef with Hard8Times. In a follow-up episode of the Weapon Wheel Podcast when the cast were commenting on it, Omega donated to their superchat and left a comment calling out Hard8, saying "Hard8 is next". Initially he ignored it but when asked for his opinion Hard8 proceeded to roast TheOMEGALose, saying he'd "slap the wig off his head" among other things, Omega took this rather personally and referred to it in a later video where he opened up about his issue with Hard8Times and their apparent long running feud. Hard8 responded by claiming Omega's statements to be lies and the two of them continued feuding.